


27 Ways To Love Your Girlfriend

by ameliakepner



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Multichapter, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual Amelia because fuck you, boob touching lesbians, i'll add more tags as I write more chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakepner/pseuds/ameliakepner
Summary: April and Amelia get their freak on. (There's only so much you can do when you have to hide your relationship.)





	27 Ways To Love Your Girlfriend

Amelia brought April home after work. Maggie and Meredith were both still at the hospital and well......she couldn’t hide her temptation for long. Admittedly, Amelia is horny as hell and in need of sexual attention. April could sense it, like how a dog senses a tsunami. After they enter her bedroom, Amelia tucks the hair behind her red-haired girlfriend’s ear as she goes to place a kiss on her lips. 

“Baby?”

“Yes, Amy?” Nobody ever calls her that. Not since Derek. It was cute when April did it so it was allowed. “Amelia.” She corrected herself just in case.

“Can I??” Amelia gave her a look, and April knew what she wanted.

Amelia cupped April’s breasts, getting a proper feel of them before speaking again.

“Just looking at you is making me so hungry..” She stroked her cheek with her right thumb.

April blushed and removed her shirt, displaying a padded push up bra, worn just for Amy. Soon to be swiftly unclipped by her. 

“I think my boobs got bigger.” April grabbed her own tits in her hands, looking down at them.

Amelia moved her hands and pinned April down onto her bed. “I want you so fucking badly right now.” She said as she started kissing her way from the soft pale skin of April’s neck, to her hard nipples. 

Heat radiated to April’s centre as Amelia sucked on her left nipple. She was moaning quite a bit, and that subsequently made Amelia very wet down below. 

Between April’s moaning and breathlessness, she wanted to quickly say something before Amelia went any lower.

“Ames. Please be gentle.” She put her hand in Amelia’s hair as the woman kissed and licked down her body.

Amelia came up quickly and pulled April’s pants off, looking up at her and smiling.  
“Of course.”

She kneeled down between her legs.  
Her panties matched the bra, and conveniently had a wet patch in the middle. “Aww. Do I make you horny, baby?” She said teasingly. The underwear came off as well and Amy got to work with her technique. She’s only had sex with a woman two or three other times, conveniently all with her brother’s ex wife. She doesn’t talk about that though. 

Amelia pressed little kisses on April’s thighs, moving dangerously closer and closer to her slit. She made sure she was begging for her to lick her sweet spot and dripping juices before really getting to business.

Meanwhile, April is so wet and horny and desperate for Amy to just lick her already. April moans louder as Amelia begins to trace around with one of her fingers.

She looked up at her with a smirk. “Say the word and I’ll give you what you want.”

April, breathless and sexually frustrated, cries out; “Are you really going to make me say it?”

“Yes.”

She takes a deep breath, not used to saying these kinds of extremities. “Please lick my pussy, Dr. Shepherd.” 

“I mean..... Amelia. Fuck me. Please”

Her girlfriend laughs and raises her eyebrows. “Is that all?”

April couldn’t believe the things that were about to come out of her mouth. “Please fuck my pussy so fucking hard, Amelia. I want to fucking cum all over your pretty face.” I’m so sorry Jesus, April thought to herself.

Amelia went straight for the kill and brought April’s clit into her mouth, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. The loudest of April’s moans came out in that moment, the hands in Amy’s hair held her tight between her legs.

Jackson couldn’t do this as well as Amelia could, however there is one part that is missing. 

“Put your fingers inside me.” 

Amelia started off with just one, but quickly filled up her love hole with another, making sure to hit her g-spot. She licked up and down her cunt, then once again focusing on April’s clitoris. She was going to burst. 

April’s back arched and climaxed with full force, screaming out her girlfriends name. As April came down from her orgasm, she realized something. Amelia was still fully clothed. 

“Is it my turn now?” She asked as Amelia came up and laid beside her in bed.

“Gotta strip me first.” 

It did not take long to undress Amelia. April began to kiss her passionately, tasting remnants of herself on her tongue.

It felt like a personal heaven getting to touch Amelia Shepherd. 

April’s hands slid down her body and climbed on top of her, rubbing herself on the beautiful woman beneath her. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Amelia questioned, placing her hands on April’s thighs.

She shook her head and went down between her legs. 

One hand was still up fondling Amy’s breasts, then brought down to rub around her clit.

Immediately Amelia arches herself up into the contact, rolling her hips with April’s swirling fingers. 

“Fuck!” 

Amelia was just as loud, if not louder, than April. She moaned and screamed names and extremities until the cows came home without shame. She was also very horny and hadn’t been played with in a while. 

April put her face up to her vagina, placing her hot wet tongue in and out of the hole, and coming up to lick and suck on the folds. She was only hoping she was doing it right, but telling from the way Amelia is squirming and moaning, she’s got it down right. 

“I’m getting close.”

April licks faster, and harder, giving Amelia what she wants. Her legs wrap around April’s head and her back arches again as she climaxes, squirting her juices into April’s mouth.

“Holy shit.” Amelia breathed heavily, her face fully flushed. April came up and kissed her on the mouth. Her hand went back down inside Amelia to soak her fingers of her fluid, and brought it up to Amelia’s mouth. She sucked on April’s fingers, making sure to look at her while she did it, turning her on in the process.

Amelia brought her lips to April’s, the two of them passionately making out while still butt ass naked. This wasn’t a problem however, until one of them realizes they left the door wide open and Meredith stood before it. The women scrambled underneath the covers, as if Meredith hasn’t seen anything like this before.

She was shocked to say the least, and didn’t know how to react so she just closed the door for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed !!!


End file.
